


Faith

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, M/M, Mildly Canon Divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Shiro's known that Keith had a knife for ages. He's never known the significance of it, and he's never asked. He'd respected that boundary between them and trusted Keith to tell him the truth one day. But this knife means something to Keith. Something so important that he's laid his life on the line for it. There's no way inhellhe'll let these Galra take this blade.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Barlee for being such a blessing. We are unworthy!
> 
> Real quick fic inspired by this new Barlee art
> 
>  

His guards are distracted by Red's attack. Shiro takes advantage of the guard's inattention, jerks himself out of their grasp, and books it for the open entrance. He knows he only has a couple of seconds worth of lead but he's going to make it count. He'll get to Keith and take him out of this "test" that was nothing more than glorified torture. 

 

Red's attacks don't let up. In fact, her attacks seem to be gaining power the longer she's apart from Keith. It makes navigating the hallways difficult, what with the way the floor keeps shuddering his feet but it also means his pursuers have a rough time chasing after him as well. He hears a startled exclamation followed by a heavy creak and thud. Shiro's tempted to look over his shoulder and check what fell but that he may lose his lead. So he pushes himself harder.

 

He only stops to look behind when he's at the final door, breathing harshly as he seeks out the Marmora members. They're further behind than he'd anticipated. 

 

 _Good_ , Shiro thinks to himself as he hurries through the opening doors.  _That'll give me time to help wake Keith up_.

 

Speaking of whom, the Red paladin is still unconscious on the floor. It may be Shiro's concern coloring his impression but it seems to him that Keith's pained look has deepened. His eyes dart to the deep cut on Keith's shoulder, feeling a twinge in his chest at the thought of Keith sporting an ugly scar. But Shiro pushes it away, dropping to one knee on the shaking floor as he urgently calls out, "Keith! Keith, can you hear me?"

 

No response from the younger man. Shiro sees his eyes moving restlessly underneath his eyelids but beyond that, there's no response. Shiro lightly slaps Keith's face, hoping that it'll be enough to wake the usually light sleeper up but nothing. Keith's still out cold. On the other end of the room, the doors swish open.

 

"Stop what you're doing!"

 

 _Gotta move_. Shiro takes hold of Keith's arm and pulls him up. He hesitates at the pained noise the younger man makes and realizes he's accidentally grabbed Keith on his wounded side.  _Sorry, buddy_. He silently apologizes even as he scowls angrily at the Blade members who've come to a halt before him. Overhead, parts of the ceiling give into the pressure and crack, causing large chunks of dark stone to come falling down. Shiro prays none of them fall on him  _or_ the Blades.

 

"Call off your beast!" 

 

Shiro's not interested in answering this leader's commands. Rather, he barks a command of his own. "Move out of the way! We're leaving!"

 

"You're not leaving with that blade. It does not belong to him. He's failed to awaken it."

 

His grip tightens on Keith's wrist. 

 

Logically he knows he should hand the blade over.  _Logic_ says he should prioritize Keith's health and well being above a  _weapon_. 

 

Shiro's known that Keith had a knife for ages. He's never known the significance of it, and he's never asked. He'd respected that boundary between them and trusted Keith to tell him the truth one day. But this knife means something to Keith. Something so important that he's laid his life on the line for it. There's no way in  _hell_ he'll let these Galra take this blade.

 

"You'll have to go through me first," Shiro declares fiercely. 

 

The taller Galra pulls a sword out of the sheath strapped to his back. Shiro eyes the blade, already moving into battle mode and wondering what kind of a fighter this taller Galra was.  _It doesn't matter_ , he thinks grimly as he gently lays Keith back down.  _I'll fight him. I'll fight all of them. If they come at me one at a time, I can defeat them_.

 

Shiro activates his Galra arm, rushing forward even before the arm is fully awake. But its neon light burns as it clashes against the Galra's sword. Sparks fly as the blade drags against Shiro's arm before coming back. It's like being struck by a hammer, a relentless force repeatedly striking on a nail to push it down. But Shiro manages somehow to hold his own  _and_ get a few strikes in. A particularly hard push sends him skidding back a few feet. 

 

He's wondering if he needs to resort to slyer methods to trip this guy up when a glint catches his attention. It's right in the corner of his eye and gone before he realizes it. But his body moves faster than his brain, staring bewildered at Keith who has risen up to his feet to the piece of metal he's used to grab all of their attention. He's got his knife in hand, which is pressed against his scarred shoulder while the small group turns their attention to him.

 

"Just take the knife," Keith breathes out, holding the weapon out. "It doesn't matter where I come from. I know who I am." Unspeakable pride fills Shiro at Keith's words and the steadiness with which he says them. "We all need to work together to defeat Zarkon. And if that means I give up this knife, then fine. Take it."

 

A low humming noise follows Keith's words, followed by a bright light centered in his palm. Shiro's not sure what's going on, not even when the Blade of Marmora leader says, "You've awoken the blade." There's shock in his words, like he never expected Keith to be capable of such a feat. Fierce pride fills Shiro in that moment because that's his Keith. Always surpassing the expectations set for him.

 

"The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins."

 

Shiro's whips his head around to stare at the leader. But the mask hides his expression. Jaw dropping, he turns to look at Keith, expecting to see similar shock there but Shiro only finds resignation and soft acceptance. Feeling very much on the wrong foot, Shiro's mouth flaps a couple of times in search of  _something_ to hold onto when another quake rattles the base. 

 

 _Right. That_.

 

"Keith, can you "talk" to Red and let her know you're okay? She's been on a rampage since you fell unconscious."

 

"Oh, uh. Yeah. Sure." Keith brings his hand down, holding his 'awakened blade' loosely in front of him before closing his eyes. There's a gentle furrow in his brow as he concentrates. Shiro takes the moment to look at him.  _Really_ look at him. 

 

From his body language, he seems calm and collected. It reminds him a lot of the Keith who'd stepped out of his first SIM - utterly relaxed and at peace with himself.  _He'd known before that he was part Galra?_ Shiro wonders, letting out a measured exhale of relief when the shaking stops.  _No._ This  _is what was bothering him for the last few days. He suspected but... now he knows. I wonder what made him think that he might be Galra._

 

Keith opens his eyes, a tiny smile on his lips. 

 

 _I'll ask him later when it's just us,_ Shiro decides as he crosses the space between them. Keith tenses up immediately, bracing himself for something. Reproach. Questions. Disbelief. But Shiro only gives him a smile that is all relief.

 

"Glad to have you back."

 

Keith's eyes brim with disbelief, pleasant surprise, and then giddy amusement. The last bleeds over into the rest of him, causing a quick laugh to fall from his bruised lips and hurt body to bend over at the force of the chuckle. As he stands straighter, Keith looks lighter. Like a load has been taken off his shoulders.

 

"It's good to be back."

 

 

Shiro holds his hand out, smile turning into a relieved grin as Keith accepts the gesture with a firm grip. He squeezes Keith's hand back. Shiro wishes they were alone so that he could be  _Shiro_ and not the Black Paladin. So instead, he tries to get all his feelings across through their grip and his eyes.

 

_I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried. You did great. You're still my Keith. I'm still your Shiro. I'll always have you back._

 

He doesn't  _feel_ Keith's grip tightens in response, but not in the traditional meaning of the word. But Shiro's aware of the way the grip strengthens. That coupled with the manner in which Keith's eyes soften says it all.

 

_Thank you Shiro._

 

This exhale is far more obvious and a lot more relieved. He takes his hand back and redirects it into a gentle touch on Keith's back. "Let's get you out of that suit and back into your armor. The Princess and the others must have realized what Red was doing and may be planning to attack. We need to tell them that everything's okay."

 

Keith nods, shoulders immediately tightening as they both turn to the Galra silently observing them. Their leader stands at the forefront, stoically watching them. Once they've turned their attention to them, he announces that he's coming with them for the sake of making an alliance. Shiro and Keith exchange a look, silently weighing the ups and downs before Keith shrugs his good shoulder. 

 

"Alright," Shiro answers. "As soon as Keith's changed, we're leaving."


End file.
